


Professor Dean II

by queenbree17



Series: Professor Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Professor Dean, Sex, Student Cas, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Dean is having a not so appropriate relationship with one of his students and rumors are starting to circulate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Dean II

**Author's Note:**

> i was getting requests to write more for the first one so here it is

Castiel sucked long and hard, drawing out every moan he could from his professor. The hand that had been knotted in his hair now lay lax against his shoulder. Castiel glanced up as he bobbed his head. His professor had his own head tilted back, his mouth hanging open. Castiel stopped bobbing to wrap his tongue around the dick in his mouth and watched his professor’s chest heave before he let out a deep moan.

“Castiel,” Professor Winchester moaned, carding his hand through Castiel’s dark hair. He responded by going completely still, letting his mouth hang open with his professor’s erect cock still in his mouth. He watched as Dean Winchester’s green eyes glazed over at the sight of his student’s mouth around him.

“You’re such a good student.” Dean praised, running his thumb across Castiel’s upper lip, “Willing to do anything for a good grade.”

Castiel let Dean’s dick slip from his mouth noisily and leaned forward, resting his arms on his professor’s knees. “You are aware, Professor, that I am your top student, right? I got a perfect score on the last test.”

Dean shifted in his office chair, making his dick bounce lightly against Castiel’s chin, “You are aware, Mr. Novak, that I am the one who graded your test.”

Castiel only smiled and placed soft kisses along Dean’s shaft. Dean groaned. Castiel let his kisses wander north until he was right below his professor’s belly button. He reached up to work at Dean’s shirt buttons when there was a knock on the door.

Both student and professor stilled as someone called through, “Mr. Winchester? Are you in?”

Dean cursed and quickly pushed Castiel’s hands away as he straightened his clothes. “That’s the university president,” he explained, “I have to answer, go make it look like you are studying.”

When Dean had his pants buttoned up he made his way to his office door and opened it. The president smiled at him before entering. Dean opened his mouth to apologize for his studying student as he turned, but his mouth snapped shut when he saw that Castiel was nowhere to be seen. He cleared his throat and shut his door, “What can I do for you, Mr. Metatron?”

The president made himself comfy in the chair across from his desk and Dean slowly sat down in his own chair. Metatron smiled sweetly, “I just have a teensy weensy problem to discuss with you.”

Dean rolled his chair forward and kicked his leg against something under his desk. Startled, he looked underneath to find his student, Castiel, grinning up at him.

“Something wrong?” Metatron asked.

“No,” Dean assured him, he’d deal with Castiel later. Only God knew why Castiel chose to hide under his desk instead of sitting on his couch and studying or just leaving. Dean licked his lips and leaned on his desk, “You said you had a problem?”

“Yes,” Metatron replied almost cheerfully, matching Dean’s position. “There seems to be a rather nasty rumor making its way through the campus and as you know we have a very good reputation. I would hate for that hard earned reputation to be ripped viciously from us because of a false rumor.”

Metatron paused and stared at Dean in silence, a small smile on his lips. Dean stated back, already having an idea of where this conversation was headed.

“Do you know what this rumor is, Mr. Winchester?” the president asked.

“No, sir,” Dean answered. “No idea.”

Metatron gave him another smile and launched into some speech about how the school’s reputation was very important and how rules were also very important. As Dean listened he could feel Castiel moving under the desk. He thought nothing of it until he felt a warm hand on his crotch, making him jump. Fortunately Metatron was so wrapped up in his he speech that he failed to notice. Dean tried to push Castiel away with his knee, but it did no good.

“So in conclusion,” Metatron said, turning his focus back to Dean. “We must rip this rumor out of the garden that is our school.”

Dean nodded. He kept his mouth clamped shut as his student sat under his desk, massaging his crotch. Metatron stared at Dean expectantly and Dean had to try and remember if he had been asked anything, “A-and what exactly is this rumor?”

Metatron leaned a little farther on the desk, “So glad you asked, Mr. Winchester. As it so happens, the rumor involves you.”

“M-me?” Dean squeaked. Between his legs, Castiel had removed his hand was now using his mouth. His cock that had been limp just moments ago was standing on point, anxious for Castiel’s mouth.

“Well, not you exactly, but one of your students.”

Dean could feel his heartbeat quickening as Castiel massaged his thighs while he mouthed him through his pants. The university president stared at Dean and Dean had to keep himself from clenching his jaw. Every conversation with Metatron was like this. Well, not like this in the sense that he had a student at his crotch while they talked, but in the sense that you really had to milk the words out of Metatron. He acted like he was the freaking Scribe of God or something, as if his words were precious and you had to work hard to get them from him.

Dean cleared his throat and Castiel took that chance to yank Dean’s zipper down. It took all of Dean’s will power to keep himself from looking down to see what his student planned on doing. “May I ask what this rumor is?” Dean asked in a husky voice.

Metatron thankfully took no notice of his voice change and instead smiled as if he had a nasty secret he was about to tell, “It has been heard that a certain professor has taken up a very inappropriate relationship with one of his students. You haven’t happened to hear about this, have you?”

Dean shook his head. Under the desk Castiel’s saliva and his pre-cum had thoroughly soaked his boxers. Dean took a ragged breath, “I have no knowledge of this inappropriate affair, but I assure you that if I hear anything I guarantee that I will come to you straight away.”

Metatron leaned on his hands and smiled with a knowing smile and for a moment Dean thought he was done for. He thought that Metatron surely knew that he and Castiel Novak were having an affair. There was no way the president could have missed this. The two of them hadn’t exactly been that low-key.

“Very good, Mr. Winchester.” Metatron said. With a clap of his hands he stood up and smiled at Dean. “I am so glad that we had this chat. Make sure to pay close attention to your students. Don’t bother getting up, I’ll see myself out.”

The second Metatron shut his office door Dean let out a deep groan. That had been close. Castiel pushed Dean’s chair back and tugged at his professor’s pants. Dean took one look at his student and almost let him do whatever he wanted to him. Instead he stood up and buckled his pants over his wet boxers. “That was close, Castiel.”

“Close,” Castiel repeated, “but not busted.”

Castiel reached for Dean’s pants, but Dean brushed his hands away. “No.”

Castiel stuck out his bottom lip before reaching up to run his fingers through Dean’s dirty blond hair and bringing his professor down for a slow, sweet kiss. The two of them stood there for a while, exchanging loving kisses. Their arms wound around each other, pulling them as close as they could get. When they pulled away Castiel smiled at the dazed look he loved putting on his professor’s face. “That was close, so we just have to be more careful.”

“How careful?” Dean asked, resting his forehead against Castiel’s.

Castiel pulled back and took Dean’s hand. He pulled him toward the door, “Take me home, Professor.”

That was all Dean needed to hear. He grabbed his stuff and led Castiel to the parking lot. Castiel kept having to pull his hand away as Dean kept reaching for it over and over again telling him, “Careful.”

To Dean it felt like a painfully long walk through the parking lot and an even longer drive as they made their way off campus and to his apartment. Dean tried to grab at Castiel the moment they parked, but Castiel only smiled and said, “Careful, Professor.”

“I’m not your professor here.” Dean responded, but he let go of Castiel and showed him the two flights of stairs and the long hall to his apartment.

Dean stepped through his doorway and placed his stuff on the counter. He turned to welcome Castiel, but the words were lost as his student attacked his mouth and clothes. “If you’re not my professor here.” Castiel said between heated kisses, “Then I’m not your student here.”

Dean only grunted in response as he yanked Castiel’s coat off along with his shirt, leaving the blue tie around his neck. Castiel helped him with the rest until the two of them kissed each other naked save for Castiel’s blue tie. It had become a sort of thing for them to leave Castiel’s tie on. Dean liked it because it almost matched Castiel’s eyes perfectly. Castiel liked it because he could put it around Dean’s neck and use it to pull him closer.

“We can be whoever we want to be here,” Castiel said against Dean’s mouth. Their hips rolled together, searching for as much friction as possible.

“M-my—“ Dean whispered

“Yes, I’m yours.” Cas murmured. His hands wandered down so that he was gripping Dean’s hips. “Bed?”

Dean nodded and slowly led Castiel to his room. As Castiel pushed him into the bed his arms roamed up and down Castiel’s back, feeling every muscle over and over again. Castiel thrust his hips against Dean’s, their dicks rubbing together.

Dean let his head fall back and moaned. Castiel moaned in response and kneeled to kiss Dean’s dick. As Castiel kissed and nipped and sucked Dean squirmed on the bed. He had his arms thrown over his head and he cried out when Castiel stuck a slick finger in him. Castiel refused to stop, he kissed Dean’s inner thigh until it stopped shaking and slowly began thrusting his finger in and out until Dean was stretched enough for a second.

Dean gripped the bed sheets tightly as Castiel moved inside him. He cried out again in ecstasy when he brushed his sweet spot. Dean had never done this before. He had always been the one on top and he had thought he liked it that way, but if this was what it was like to be on bottom then he was never going to top again.

Castiel murmured sweet soothing words against his leg and kissed him every time he shifted. He kept this up until he had three fingers deeply buried inside Dean. He was tempted to add another finger, but one look at Dean’s untouched cock, dripping and twitching, Castiel knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

One more kiss against his balls and Castiel pulled his fingers out, dragging a long moan from Dean. He stood up and leaned forward to kiss Dean, “I’m yours.” he promised before pushing himself slowly in.

“Cassss,” Dean moaned. He hung his hands behind Castiel’s neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. “I want you to be m-my—“

Castiel kissed him again, “I am yours, Dean, only yours.”

“My boyfriend.” Dean hissed out as Castiel buried himself all the way inside him.

Castiel paused and looked down at his professor. Dean opened his eyes when Castiel stopped. Castiel’s blue tie swung between them, tickling Dean’s stomach as it heaved. “You want me to be your boyfriend?”

Dean’s flushed cheeks reddening even more. He let his green eyes wonder around the room until they met the anxious blue ones that stared down at him. He nodded and let his head fall to the side. Castiel grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eye. He squinted his eyes before giving Dean a small smile and a leaning down to kiss him gently, “My boyfriend the professor. My boyfriend that is _my_ professor.”

Dean chuckled and captured Castiel’s mouth with his own, “My boyfriend who is my _student_.”

Castiel laughed and carefully pulled himself out of his boyfriend. Dean whined, “What are you doing?”

Instead of responding, Castiel simply thrust himself all the way back inside Dean, making sure to hit his sweet spot. Stars danced across the back of Dean’s eyelids and his grip on Castiel slipped as Castiel set up a steady rhythm. Castiel watched his completely blissed out boyfriend as his climax neared. He grabbed Dean’s cock in his hand and began pumping it. He tried to sync it up to his thrusts, but it was too hard so he just thrust himself in and out of Dean while sloppily pumping Dean.

“Cas,” Dean moaned and Castiel knew he was close. Castiel thrust harder and faster, making sure to hit Dean’s sweet spot until Dean reached out for something to grab as he came. It was hot and messy and it was just enough to send Castiel over the edge. He came while he was buried deep in Dean. Even after he was spent, Castiel’s hips kept thrusting slowly and lazily, not wanting to leave Dean just yet.

Dean sat up on his elbows and grinned at Castiel. He reached out and trailed his hand over Castiel’s stomach and wrapped his fingers around the collar of the blue tie. He used it to pull Castiel to him and placed a sloppy kiss on his neck.

Castiel slipped out of him and laid himself across Dean’s chest. He hummed happily, resting his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck. “My boyfriend,” he whispered before closing his eyes.

Dean listened as Castiel’s breathing slowed as he fell asleep. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the dozing man, running his hands up and down his back. “My boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought. I'm on tumblr too as queenbree17 and i am willing to take requests :)


End file.
